1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a van top height extension device. More particularly, the invention relates to a replacement for a conventional or factory van roof which will enlarge the interior vertical space or the headroom of the van and enhance or retain the integrity of the aerodynamics of the van.
Prior to the present invention, van roof extensions included placing square members upon the vehicle. This created greater air friction which resulted in lower gas mileage and greater wind noise.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Heretofore, there have been various means for providing aerodynamic vehicle roofs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,643 issued in 1981 discloses an air deflector for the roof of a truck cab.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,534 issued in 1978 discloses an air deflector for the front portion of a truck trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,715 issued in 1980 discloses a vehicle end cap designed to make a trailer more aerodynamic.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. D251,292 issued in 1979 discloses a top for a van including tiered portions. This design differs from the present invention in that only two tiers are provided and they do not consistently rise from front to back and the sides are beveled, not rounded.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. D297,225 issued in 1988 discloses a two-tier van top with a rear spoiler. This design differs from the present invention in that windows are shown and the spoiler would not allow the van top to be as aerodynamic as the present invention.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. D294,934 issued in 1988 discloses a replacement van top. This design differs from the present invention in that it is not rounded aerodynamically and does not include curved sides.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. D286,394 issued in 1986 discloses a van top having two tiers and beveled sides. This design differs from the present invention in that there are only two tiers and does not include rounded sides.
The present invention provides a replacement vehicle top which is aerodynamic, easily attached and provides greater headroom in the vehicle.